i skóra pamięta
by Dagulec
Summary: Loki widzi, jak jego tętnica szyjna zaczyna nagle pulsować szybciej w świetle rzucanym przez reaktor łukowy, a Tony wpatruje się w niego, jakby chciał pochłonąć go i wszystko to, czym jest, a Loki może i żyje już milenia, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak na to zareagować.


**Tytuł: **and skin remembers

**Autor: **minarchy

**Link do oryginału: **archiveofourown works/297923

**Zgoda: **brak kontaktu z autorką

**Beta: **AB

…

Tytuł pochodzi z wiersza Naomi Shihab Nye _Two Countries_, który można znaleźć tutaj: greatpoets. livejournal 3292504. html

Wiersz przetłumaczyła Wielka Abe i niniejszym wklejam to tłumaczenie dla zainteresowanych.

...

_W dwóch państwach_

_Skóra pamięta, jak długie potrafią być lata_

_kiedy skóry nikt nie dotyka, szary tunel_

_życia w pojedynkę, zgubione pióro z ptasiego ogona,_

_wirujące na stopniu,_

_zmiecione przez kogoś, kto nigdy nie dojrzał,_

_że to było pióro. Skóra jadła, chodziła_

_i spała sama, nauczona, jak się macha_

_na no-to-na-razie. Ale skóra czuła,_

_że nikt jej nigdy nie dojrzał, nigdy nie pojął_

_jako ziemi na mapie, że nos jak miasto,_

_biodro jak miasto, lśniąca kopuła meczetu_

_i sto korytarzy cynamonu i lin._

_Skóra miała nadzieję, to właśnie robią skóry._

_Zabliźnia rany, tworzy drogi._

_Miłość to jak oddychać w dwóch państwach._

_I skóra pamięta – jedwab, drażniąca trawa,_

_głęboko w sekrecie, tylko jest skóry i nikogo więcej._

_Nawet teraz, kiedy skóra nie jest sama,_

_skóra pamięta, kiedy była sama, i dziękuje czemuś dużo większemu_

_za to, że wciąż są podróżnicy, że ludzie przychodzą do miejsc_

_dużo większych niż oni sami._

…

Jest w Tonym coś, czego Loki nie jest do końca w stanie ująć w słowa; całkiem możliwe, że ze wszystkich Midgardczyków, jakich do tej pory napotkał na swojej drodze, to właśnie on jest najbardziej ludzki z tymi swoimi kontrastami i słabościami, i jaskrawym, oszałamiającym bogactwem emocji, którego Loki wciąż nie potrafi pojąć.

(chce ich rozebrać na części, tych malutkich, malutkich ludzików z ich delikatną skórą i ptasimi kośćmi, i zobaczyć, jak dokładnie udaje im się pomieścić w sobie całe to _czucie_, ponieważ Loki był pewien, że z każdym krokiem w dół łańcucha ewolucyjnego inteligencja i emocjonalna zdolność pojmowania stają się coraz mniejsze i mniej ważne, ale on według rachunku ludzkości jest wiekowy i poznał wiele gatunków, z których ludzie z całą pewnością fizycznie wydają się najmniej imponujący, a mimo to wydają się czuć _więcej_; oto paradoks współczucia i empatii kontra fizyczna przestrzeń, i chce rozebrać ich na kawałki, żeby zobaczyć, czy naprawdę są więksi w środku)

Tony Stark jest zgiełkiem widzianym jako centrum sztormu, który wyszedł spod jego własnej ręki; ale wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek był, Loki widzi wyraźnie w kroplach potu na skórze, może posmakować wściekłości i desperacji, i sposobu, w jaki jego umysł ciągle naciska na granice wąskich, wąziutkich ludzkich możliwości. Jest uzależniony – od alkoholu i niebezpieczeństwa, i seksu, i ciągłej walki arogancji z pokonywaniem samego siebie na oczach otaczających go ludzi, i smakuje jak whiskey i miękka, zimna samotność w oddechu, który drżący dotyka skóry.

Jego krew smakuje jak pallad i vibranium, i żelazo, i tysiąc innych rzeczy, które przytłumiają się nawzajem i przenikają, uzupełniając się i przeciwstawiając sobie, i definiują jedna drugą, a jeśli Tony Stark jest uzależniony, musi także w równym stopniu być uzależnieniem, gdyż Loki nie ma powodu wciąż do niego powracać poza tym, że Tony Stark smakuje prawdziwie i śmiertelnie, i _żywo_, a on wciąż nie może zaspokoić swojego pragnienia.

Seks w Asgardzie nigdy nie był taki, seks w powietrzu i w pościeli, i wnikający pod skórę tak, że jego odór przepełniał wszystko, a seks był przesiąknięty odorem wszystkiego w nieskończonym, uderzającym do głowy cyklu. Loki nigdy nie był w stanie tak otworzyć drugiej osoby, mieć jej trzęsącej się i z trudem łapiącej oddech, i wpatrującej się w niego z oczami o niemożliwie rozszerzonych źrenicach, jakby był dla niej całym światem i odpowiedziami na wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Wydaje mu się, że to ma w sobie więcej mocy niż trzymanie czyjegoś życia w swoich rękach, to, kiedy ktoś tak na niego patrzy, jak gdyby Loki mógł uczynić _wszystko_ samym skurczem mięśni albo pchnięciem bioder, albo pociągnięciem języka.

(a Tony bez mrugnięcia okiem akceptuje to, że Loki lubi go ujeżdżać i to nie tylko dlatego, że Tony woli być w nim, ale też dlatego, że najwyraźniej nie przejmuje się tym, że Loki potrzebuje mieć kontrolę i jednocześnie w tym samym czasie czuć, że ktoś się nim zajmuje; i być może dlatego tworzą idealne zestawienie, bo Tony musi pozbyć się kontroli, a Loki po prostu chce przywłaszczyć ją sobie całą i zostać tak, owinięty w nią, przez wieczność, ale ludzie są śmiertelni i żyją krótko jak trzepot ćmich skrzydeł, więc robią wszystko z niecierpliwością i pośpiechem, który rozpala Lokiego od środka z tym ich rozpaczliwym popędzaniem _teraz teraz teraz_)

Nie ma nikogo innego w całym wszechświecie, dla kogo Loki zatrzymałby się i rozważył prośbę, kiedy Tony mówi:

– Chcę cię zobaczyć. Całego ciebie. Tego prawdziwego. Proszę.

Nikogo innego, dla kogo pozwoliłby asgardzkiej fasadzie ześlizgnąć, niby krople oleju po jedwabiu, oczekując przy tym, że zobaczy odrazę i szok, i strach, które zawsze towarzyszą przypadkowemu osunięciu się maski, ale zamiast tego czuje szarpnięcie ciepła, gdy palce Tony'ego zaciskają się na jego udach, a jego tętno się podnosi, kiedy adrenalina i endorfiny dudnią mu w ciele.

(Loki widzi, jak jego tętnica szyjna zaczyna nagle pulsować szybciej w świetle rzucanym przez reaktor łukowy, a Tony wpatruje się w niego, jakby chciał pochłonąć go i wszystko to, czym jest, a Loki może i żyje już milenia, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak na to zareagować)

– Boże – mówi Tony i brzmi na kompletnie rozbitego. – Dlaczego miałbyś ukrywać coś takiego?

Ale Loki nic nie odpowiada, a Tony'emu udaje się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą do tego stopnia, żeby nie dojść tu i teraz; zamiast tego ostrożnie przesuwa ręką po spiralach i ornamentach jötuńskiej skóry Lokiego, a jego biodra unoszą się w niekontrolowanych, nieskończenie drobnych ruchach.

– Dlaczego miałbyś ukrywać coś takiego? – pyta znowu, a potem dodaje: – O Boże, chcę cię pocałować. – Po czym przyciąga go do siebie i podnosi się jednocześnie tak, że spotykają się pośrodku, ręka Tony'ego zaciska się w pięść we włosach Lokiego tuż nad jego karkiem, a kiedy wsuwa język do jego ust, dłonie Lokiego podtrzymują ich w pozycji pionowej.

Tony odrzuca kontrolę, owija palce wokół członka Lokiego, przesuwając je zdecydowanymi ruchami, pieprzy go mocno, przyciąga rękę do siebie i przekręca ją, wbijając paznokcie w jego kark, szukając po omacku czegoś, o co mógłby się oprzeć na jedwabnej pościeli.

Tony oblizuje swoją rękę z wyrazem twarzy tak wyczerpanym, że wygląda niemal na odurzonego, po czym przyciska usta do każdego fragmentu skóry Lokiego, którego może dosięgnąć, w niechlujnych, pospiesznych pocałunkach, w próbie zmuszenia go do zostania właśnie takim, prawdziwym i idealnym, i po prostu jego własnym w jego łóżku.

(ponieważ jeśli Tony smakuje jak ziemia i śmiertelność, i życie, to w takim razie Loki ma smak światła gwiazd i tworzącego ogony komet lodu, i nieskończonego czasu, który Tony pragnie gonić i posiąść, i zatrzymać przy sobie, bo Tony Stark niezmiernie łatwo się uzależnia i prawie zawsze dostaje to, czego chce)


End file.
